carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Lines (1983)
Plot Overview Blake has Andrew rush back from New York to help him take care of Alexis. Andrew cannot believe that Alexis would actually want to work and run both Colby Co and Denver Carrington, but Blake assures Andrew that Alexis is a changed woman. Blake wants to get a judge to invalidate Jeff's transfer of LB's shares to Colby Co. Now, the easiest way to invalidate the transaction is to have Jeff say he signed them over when he was not in his right state of mind, which should be an easy case since Jeff was not. But, Blake does not want to put Jeff through the trauma of such a trial. When Andrew is unable to get a judge to sign off on Blake's plan, Blake has a better one - he is going to make sure enough members of the Denver Carrington Board are M.I.A. so that a quorum could not be met. Andrew is able to get enough Board members to be incommunicado by finally twisting Sam Dexter's arm. Alexis's plan to get Jeff out of the country to prevent any sort of investigation into Jeff's exposure to a neuro-toxin is thwarted when a nurse tips off Jeff's doctor and Blake that Alexis is trying to get Jeff on a place. Blake is at the hospital and pretty much strong arms Alexis out of Jeff's room and tells her not to move Jeff. Even better Blake has Jeff move back into the mansion. Jeff seems to be himself again. Blake tries to get Jeff to remember any sort of transactions he made while ill. Jeff does recall Adam having him sign something regarding LB's shares of Denver Carrington. Jeff wants to know if he signed over the shares but Blake tells him not to worry about it - he will handle it. That first night back, Kirby sneaks past an armed guard to get into Jeff's room where she once again speaks to a sleeping Jeff and tells him how he loves her. But, Jeff wakes up and hears Kirby say she loves him. Jeff then tells Kirby to stay and the two spent most of the night together. At 5 am, Kirby sneaks past another armed guard to return to her room. Later, Jeff finds Kirby in the solarium and he holds her up and begins to kiss her. Now that Kirby finally got her loving from Jeff, she tells Adam she does not want the translator job and is happy being L.B.'s nanny. At least Adam convinces her to attend this one business meeting to act as translator. Fallon and Mark return from Haiti and Mark is impressed with himself that he spent three days with Fallon and did not put a single move on her. To celebrate, Mark tells Fallon how much he wants her and Fallon reciprocates. Krystle sees them kissing and later suggests to Fallon that it may be too early to get into a relationship after her divorce. Krystle is also excited to learn that Sammy Jo has signed the adoption papers and will have them in a couple of days. She is so excited that she and Blake have a pillow fight. Back at La Mirage, Alexis apologizes to Mark for ignoring him the last few days. Mark didn't notice since he was gone, which Alexis did not know. When Mark blows Alexis off for dinner and she learns that Mark was away, she suspects there may be another woman. In Singapore, the doctor is obsessed with who Ben Reynolds really is. He gets a hold of Dan Cassidy, the manager of the oil rig, who comes to Singapore and looks at the man in the hospital. Cassidy does not think something is right there. When Alexis learns that Blake sent away the Board members, she is furious. Alexis confronts Blake about sending off the Board members. Just as Blake is gloating he receives a call from Cassidy who tells Blake he believes Steven is alive. Alexis is shocked and hopes it is true. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * John Crawford ... Dan Cassidy * Edward Winter ... Dr. Curtis Robinson [Credited as Dr. Bowden] * James Hong ... Doctor Chen Ling * Kieu Chinh ... Sister Agnes * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Bunky Jones ... Nurse * Terry Cook ... Desk Clerk * Kelly Elias ... David Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Deleted scene : Fallon briefly talks with Blake. * Goof: At the conclusion of his chess game with Steven, Dr. Ling announces that he has checkmated him. However, none of his pieces are covering the d8 square, and Steven's king would be able to escape there.